1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing Betaine compound, and more particularly to an improved process for preparing Anhydrous Betaine and Betaine Hydrochloride in a high purity and high yield rate.
2. Description of Related Arts
Betaine, (also called Trimethylglycine or Oxyneurine), is naturally found in the metabolism of oxidation of choline. It, chemically 2-(Trimethylammonio) ethanoic acid, hydroxide, inner salt, donates a methyl group to homocysteine to produce Dimethylglycine and Methionine, which results a reduction in potentially toxic homocysteine levels. Synthesis of betaine in body tissue may not be high enough to meet the betaine needs of the animal, especially under stressful conditions. So it is an essential supplement in the feed industry. Commercially, synthetic betaine is available as anhydrous betaine (no water of crystallization), Betaine monohydrate (with water of hydration) and a stable salt form of Betaine monohydrochloride (with 25% hydrochloride to preserve betaine from degradation in storage and acts as an acidifier in applications).
Betaine anhydrous is one of betaine series. It is a kind of efficient, high-quality and economical nutritional additive promoting growth and widely used for animal, poultry and aquatic breeding.
Furthermore, as an efficient methyl supplier, it can partly take the place of methionine and choline chloride, and lower the cost of feed. Its effective value of organism is 3 times that of DL-methionine and 1.8 times that of 50% choline chloride. More importantly, it could promote the metabolism of fat, improve the lean meat rate of animal and poultry and the quality of meat, and lower the ratio of feed and meat. Meanwhile, it could lead to good appetite for animal and make the feed more agreeable to the taste of animal. In other words, it is an ideal pharmaceutical for promoting the growth of poultry and aquatic animal. Other beneficial factors of Anhydrous Betaine include maintaining the stability of vitamin in feed and the function of intestines.
Commonly, the conventional producing method to prepare Anhydrous Betaine and Betiane Hydrochloride includes treating a chloroacetic acid with sodium carbonate, and then dropping liquid trimethylamine to obtain Betaine products.
However, the quality and the purity of the conventional producing method are not satisfied. It is highly desirable to develop a producing method for preparing Anhydrous Betaine and Betaine Hydrochloride having higher yield rate and purity.